


Stitches

by mariewritesfluff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AND US HISTORY WANTS ME DEAD, Angst, BC ITS FINALS WEEK, F/M, I apologize in advance for the ending, I'm sorry i try to write angst, IM SORRY FOR THAT IM ONLY HALFWAY THROUGH MY NEXT ACTUAL ONESHOT, Lots of Angst, M/M, but i can't let our poor gay son suffer, every word of this fic is angst, except for the ending, its cliche and it sucks, just from that tag you already know its gonna be a wild ride, lams on hamliza's wedding night, this is a repost from fanfiction.com, which is sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariewritesfluff/pseuds/mariewritesfluff
Summary: I thought that I'd been hurt before.But no one's ever left me quite this sore.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all as you see in the tags this is a repost that i originally published on fanfiction.com AND IM SORRY BUT I WANTED TO POST TODAY AND I DIDNT HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE IVE GOT *da da da DA* WRITERS BLOCK AND ITS FINALS WEEK IM SORRRYYYY  
> *shoves fic into hands*  
> here, take this while i write more ACTUALLY GOOD STUFF at least i think its good idk idk IS IT GOOD?? who knows at this point  
> anyway, enjoy!!

I thought that I’d been hurt before.

"Do you, Alexander Hamilton, take Elizabeth Schuyler to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

But no one’s ever left me quite this sore.

“I do.”

Your words cut deeper than a knife.

"Do you, Elizabeth Schuyler, take Alexander Hamilton to be your partner in life and to share a path of life with; equal in love, embraced as a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish her/him, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life.

“I do.”

Got a feeling that I’m goin’ under,

They exchange rings, delicate bands of silver entwined with hints of gold. “You may now kiss the bride.”

But I know that I’ll make it out alive,

Alexander’s piercing violet eyes meet Eliza’s soft brown as he cups her chin gently, making the kiss soft, sweet, almost chaste. He lifts his head and finds the set of eyes standing directly behind her. Dark, brooding green, with the faintest shimmer of tears. John Laurens’.

If I quit calling you my lover.

Laurens sees Hamilton tilt his head, the question he’s dying to ask clear. Are you okay? The answer is no, absolutely not.

Move on.

 

You watch me bleed until I can’t breathe.

He can’t breathe.

I’m shaking, falling onto my knees.

Can hardly keep his knees from buckling beneath him as he mindlessly puts one foot in front of the other.

And now that I’m without your kisses,

Keeps his eyes trained on the ground, because he knows if he looks at their clasped hands he will almost certainly rip the rings from their fingers. His mind’s a mess, senseless schemes to mar their marriage mixed with recollections that refuse to leave swirling through his head.

I’ll be needing stitches.

Finally, they reach the end of the aisle after what seems like an eternity. The guests stand up and file into the banquet hall behind him and Angelica, where a string quartet is already playing and the lights are low and Alexander and Eliza are already dancing, twirling and Eliza’s laughing and Alex is so happy and no he can’t he can’t he can’t watch this.

Tripping over myself,

Immediately he wonders where the alcohol is, because maybe tonight he’ll finally get to that third pint of John Adams if only to muddle the sight of the happy couple. Found it. Angelica is also making a beeline for the bar. Interesting. Turning his attention back to the endless supply of liquor, he selects the cheapest vodka there is, and downs a shot in one gulp.

I’m aching, begging you to come help.

He almost reaches for another, and then stops. Thinks about what he’s doing. Is he really trying to get drunk on the night of Alexander’s wedding? Hamilton is obviously head over heels for this girl. They will be happy.

And now that I’m without your kisses,

He takes the second shot anyway, not because he wants to avoid the couple, but because it’s Hamilton’s wedding night, and, well, a little bit of celebratory drunkenness never hurt anyone.

I’ll be needing stitches.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the sickly sweet/unrealistic/cliche ending. My name is mariewritesfluff, not mariewritesangst for a reason guys. I try to write angst but I can't bear to make poor Laurens suffer more than he has already. For those of you with angst needs, just ignore the last two lines of writing k?  
> *COMMENTS ARE AMAZING AND GIVE ME MOTIVATION*  
> *CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS BEGGED FOR*
> 
> love, marie


End file.
